


the first mark is the deepest

by yehwellwhatever



Series: Storymas 2018 [14]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Friendship, Future Fic, M/M, Tattoos, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: Ashton tried to convince Luke not to do it. He failed.





	the first mark is the deepest

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt “tattoos”. Sequel to [michael clifford, fanboy extraordinaire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978371). 
> 
> Thank you to Musicboxgirl on twitter for the title.

“Are you sure?” Ashton asked. “Like, one hundred percent? There’s no going back.”

“I know, Ash.” Luke huffed. “It’s not like it’ll turn out like your tally mark. He’s actually a professional.”

“I just mean… you know how you talked about getting a Youngblood tattoo and then you never did?” It was a rhetorical question. Luke nodded. “Well, what makes this different? Have you thought this through?” 

“Mikey,” Luke said. “He’s what’s different. I’ve never been more certain.”

“Well, I think it’s stupid.” Ashton huffed, arms crossed. 

The tattoo artist entered the room. “You ready for your first tattoo, man?”


End file.
